Saint Seiya
Overview Saint Seiya/Knights Of The Zodiac is a manga made by Masami Kurumada in 1986. The original manga is done, but the other the mangas Saint Seiya Next Dimension which is the canon prequel/sequel to the first story the other manga Saint Seiya Episode G'' ''witch takes place 7 years before the events at the beginning of the original, there is also Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas ''' and the movies all of witch are none canon.The novel of '''Saint Seiya Gigantomachie'' is located between the saga of Poseidon and Hades, where Saints Bronze faces the Giants. ''Saint Seiya Hypermyth '''explanation of mythology.(it is possible to indicate that as much Gigantomachie as Hypermyth contradicts to Episode G therefore the canon of this is doubtful). Plot It's the story of a group of warriors called Saints or Knights who are sworn to protect there goddess Athena from the Olympian gods. Power of the Verse Saint Seiya is a verse considered as a Top Tier Anime. It has numerous Star to Galaxy level characters, as well as several Multi-Universal God Tiers, as well as has ridiculous speed feats, as even Midtier Gold Saints are all at least Lightspeed and beyond. For more information, see this page. Supporters and Opponents of this Series '''SUPPORTERS: X-men33(Pegasus Seiya) SeiryuShin KoichiSamakibara Rocks75 Jjp7123 GohanLSSJ2 (Grew up watching the series and is one of my favorites alongside Dragon Ball. Can't stomach downplayers or wankers, though) Pikatoo (My Nickname IRL is Seiya) Kowt (Loves the series but hates Omega) Darkness552 RouninOtaku AbdulAziz Mohammed Oblivion00 (Good series but dislikes Omega) Matthew Schroeder (Despite finding Kurumada's writing kinda lackluster, I love the franchise as a whole, specially Lost Canvas and Episode G, and I adore many of it's characters.) OPPONENTS: Desghidorah19 Characters Bronze Saints Dragon Shiryu Cygnus Hyoga Pegasus Seiya Andromeda Shun Phoenix Ikki Silver Saints Hound Asterion Lizard Misty Lyra Orphee Perseus Algol Gold Saints Aries Shion Aries Mu Taurus Aldebaran Gemini Saga Cancer Deathmask Leo Aiolia Virgo Shaka Libra Dohko Scorpio Milo Sagittarius Aiolos Aquarius Camus Capricorn Shura Pisces Aphrodite Gemini Kanon 18th century Gold Saints Aries Shion Taurus Ox Gemini Cain/Abel Cancer Deathtoll Leo Kaiser Virgo Shijima Libra Dohko Capricorn Izo Pisces Cardinale Primodial Deities Chronos Gaia Pontos Uranus The Gods Hades Poseidon Apollo Athena Minor Gods Hypnos Thanatos Titans Cronus Current Oceanus Dark Lightning Coeus Dimension Iapetos Ebony Hyperion Galaxy Kreios Justice Themis Mnemosyne Phoebe Rhea Theia Thetys Marines ' Chrysraor Krishna Hippocamp Baian Siren Sorrento '''Specters ' Acheron Charon Papillon Myu Garuda Aiacos Griffin Minos Sphinx Pharoah '''The Gigas Anthrakma Zugylos Anime-Only Asgard Arc Characters Polaris Hilda Dubhe Siegfried Alcor Bado Mizar Shido Megrez Alberich Benetasch Mime Merak Hagen Alioth Fenrir Phecda Thor Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Bronze Saints ''' Pegasus Tenma Unicorn Yato '''Silver Saints Altar Hakurei Crane Yukuhira Gold Saints Virgo Asmita Leo Regulus Taurus Rasgado Scorpio Kardia Sagittarius Sisyphus Pisces Albafica Gemini Deuteros Gemini Asperos Aquarius Degel Cancer Manigoldo Capricorn El Cid Specters Oneiros Wyvern Rhadamanthys Behemoth Violate Mephistopheles Yoma Nasu Veronica Others Hecate Typhon Saint Seiya Omega Bronze Saints Pegasus Kouga Lionet Soma Aquila Yuna Dragon Ryuho Wolf Haruto Orion Eden Equuleus Subaru Legendary Bronze Saints Phoenix Ikki Andromeda Shun Cygnus Hyoga Gold Saints Aries Kiki Sagittarius Seiya Pisces Amor Libra Genbu Leo Mycenae Libra Shiryu Virgo Fudoh Taurus Harbinger Cancer Schiller Capricorn IoniaGemini Paradox Gemini Paradox Gemini Integra Aquarius Tokisada Four Pallasite Kings Holy Sword Hyperion Holy Sword Gallia Holy Sword Aegaeon Great Sword Titan Gods Saturn Mars Abzu Category:Saint Seiya Category:Verse